Compás
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Reto para un foro de esta serie. Ranma asintió casi al instante, para luego bajar los párpados durante algunos segundos; primero, para disfrutar a plenitud del roce de su joven prometida y, en segundo lugar y como buen aprendiz, memorizar a cabalidad aquello que le estaba enseñando.


**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de RumikoTakahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**Compás **

—

Ranma se alejó un poco de su fiel objetivo; resollando con muchísima agitación, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, quitando una buena parte de los oscuros cabellos en su frente con una mano. Aquello le causó una sensación agradable de frescura, dentro de la agotadora faena en la que se hallaba inmerso, junto con su prometida.

Akane fijó sus animosos ojos marrones sobre él, hasta parecía sonreírle bajo el tímido fruncimiento de sus labios. Ranma, con el orgullo enardecido por quedar bien ante ella, le hizo volver muy pronto a la carga.

La mano diestra del joven no descansaba de su objetivo, a pesar de que, a causa de la conmoción del momento, no podía enfocar correctamente más allá del inexplorado lienzo que se cernía bajo su tacto. El pulso le fallaba, más se las ingenió para no soltar su agarre y sujetar con firmeza la extensión de su cuerpo en aquella oscura, húmeda y pequeña cavidad a la que su mano se dirigía.

Varias veces, Ranma sintió la humedad esparciéndose entre sus dedos al no medir la profundidad de sus movimientos, así como a su falta de concentración y la apremiante necesidad de parar; detenerse y aclarar su cabeza antes de seguir en algo para lo qué, obviamente, no estaba preparado.

"¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Un Saotome jamás debía rendirse!"

Akane ya se encontraba igual de agotada que él. También respiraba con dificultad y, moverse en el rítmico compás que exigía esta ancestral disciplina, comenzaba a cobrarle factura con un dolor anidado en la base de su columna vertebral y sus piernas estaban realmente entumidas al estar en una posición incómoda durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, mostraba siempre una mirada altiva y un rostro sereno, moviendo sus manos con la suavidad, elegancia y destreza de un cisne.

—Ak-Akane, ¿está bien así?...—. Susurró Ranma, casi deseando que ella no escuchara su pregunta.

La joven detuvo sus gráciles movimientos al instante y clavó sus orbes marrones en los azul grisáceos de él; luego, descendió la mirada hacia aquello a lo que su prometido se refería.

—Etto —Respondió con un tono de voz angelical, tratando por todos los medios de que el muchacho no se sintiera mal. Era un completo inexperto en la materia y no podía recriminárselo de una manera soez, o él dejaría de confiar en ella—. Tal vez… si lo hiciera un poco más… suave.

—Yo… no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo—. Las mejillas de Ranma enrojecieron aún más, apartándose algunos centímetros del cuerpo de Akane.

—Y-yo te ayudaré —La artemarcialista, lejos de sentirse cohibida con el alejamiento del chico, se pegó al cuerpo del muchacho y colocó su mano sobre la de él—. Sólo trata de grabar mis movimientos y luego tú sigues el mismo ritmo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Ranma asintió casi al instante, para luego bajar los párpados durante algunos segundos; primero, para disfrutar a plenitud del roce de su joven prometida y, en segundo lugar y como buen aprendiz, memorizar a cabalidad aquello que le estaba enseñando.

Por su lado, Akane sonrió tiernamente. Siempre supo, de alguna manera, que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de Ranma. Su mano formó una perfecta forma cóncava sobre la palma morena del ojiazul y ambos bajaron sus extremidades para comenzar un movimiento suave, rítmico y, con una sincronía que destilaba perfección.

Dentro del cuarto, en el que todo estaba impregnado del perfume natural de Akane, los muchachos respiraban muy fuertemente y gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la nívea piel de la joven.

La habitación de la menor de los Tendo se había convertido en una impenetrable fortaleza en la que nadie más tenía cabida; afuera, se podían oír extraños murmullos, algunos quejidos y, hasta gemidos dolorosos de los patriarcas de la familia, de seguro, luego de haber ido en contra de las reglas de su pervertido y anciano maestro.

Un afable "ah… así no" resonó en los labios de la fémina.

—¿Así te gusta?—. Respondió la otra voz, cambiando el curso vertical de sus dedos por otros movimientos más circulares.

—Sí… Sí. Está mucho mejor —Le alentó la peliazul, soltándose por unos momentos de la mano del artemarcialista para empezar a desabotonarse el chaleco que traía puesto. El ventilador les arrojaba aire caliente y ya no soportaba traer ropa innecesaria puesta—. Continúa así… Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero qué muchachita tan mentirosa eres! —Happosai apareció de improviso en la ventana de la joven y provocó un gesto de sorpresa en ambos jóvenes—. ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo dije, Ranma?! ¡Tienes qué abrir más las piernas, meter la pelvis, sacar el pecho, menear las caderas y mover el brazo de esta forma!

—¡Qué demonios hace aquí, viejo libidinoso?! —El ojiazul le reclamó, bastante furioso, dando un par de golpes en la mesa en la que se hallaban—. ¡¿Qué no ve que nos está interrumpiendo?! ¡¿Viene a molestarnos?!

—¡Qué pregunta! —El anciano negó la cabeza, como si la respuesta de Ranma estuviera totalmente fuera de lugar—. Vengo a ver el entrenamiento de mi discípulo favorito.

—Mi encuentro con el maestro Sotatsu es algo que no le importa—. Añadió el chico de cabello azabache.

—¡Claro que sí! —Afirmó el viejecillo—. El respetado maestro de la caligrafía vendrá en unos días y quiero que mi alumno lo reciba como el contendiente que merece… ¡Así que, pon mucha atención, porque no te lo volveré a repetir!

—¡Maestro, no, por favor!—. Imploró el ojiazul.

—No hace falta—. Abogó ella también, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Fíjate cómo lo hago yo!—. Para desgracia visual de ambos, el anciano pervertido brincó del borde de la ventana hasta la mesa de estudio en la que Akane le ayudaba a practicar su caligrafía a Ranma y, sin previo aviso, inició un rítmico contoneo de caderas, brazos y piernas, actuando los movimientos que el artemarcialista debía emular con el pincel que traía en la mano.

El viejo maestro tiró algunas hojas al suelo y sus pies volcaron los angostos recipientes que contenían la oscura tinta que utilizaban los chicos para pintar. Estos, se hicieron hacia atrás, para no ser víctimas de la llovizna negra que el depravado maestro estaba provocando con sus giros.

Y fue en una de esas vueltas que Happosai dio una voltereta para escenificar un carácter antiguo, que Ranma aprovechó para acercarse a Akane y hablarle muy cerca.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea decirle al maestro que ibas a enseñarme algunos trucos para mejorar mi caligrafía.

—No me dejó otra opción —Se excusó la chica, sin darle mucha importancia a los pucheros de su prometido—. Necesitaba preguntar sobre algunos caracteres que no conozco, y ni papá ni el tío Genma los sabían.

—¡Rayos! —El peliazul dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que se hallaba sentado; Akane se encontraba en un mueble idéntico—. Y aún falta que me quiera obligar a modelarle un estúpido sostén como agradecimiento por su ayuda.

—Ranma, Akane, escucho mucho ruido, ¿están poniendo atención?—. El anciano paró sus exóticos pasos de enseñanza y, aún de espaldas, volteó sobre su hombro para mirarlos.

—Etto… Por supuesto, maestro—. Ambos jóvenes le sonrieron inocentemente y el anciano volvió a su cometido.

—Bien, ahora vamos por la siguiente palabra… Esta es un poco más complicada, necesitan poner mucha atención… Primero, un movimiento a la izquierda, giran las caderas en un círculo y luego mueven la pelvis hacia la derecha—. El pequeño cuerpo del maestro ilustraba las órdenes que emitía, moviendo su robusta figura al compás, y parándose de puntillas con tanta facilidad, que hasta una bailarina profesional se retorcería de envidia.

Y así, el maestro siguió con su retahíla de movimientos, mientras explicaba con detallado nivel para qué servían.

—¿Cuánto crees que esté así?—. Le preguntó Akane a Ranma.

—No lo sé… —Se encogió de hombros— No creo que vaya a terminar pronto. Está tan concentrado qué… —El ojiazul se detuvo unos segundos para mirar al maestro tan concentrado "y distraído" Sonrió y pensó en una mejor idea que ver el interminable ritual—. Oye, ¿quieres ir por un helado?

La muchacha asintió y ambos se escabulleron de la habitación, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina para no llamar la atención.

En la habitación, el maestro seguía girando como la muñequita de una caja musical.

**Fin**

**Notas**

Tengo qué empezar diciendo que esta historia es-era parte de un reto surgido en el foro de Ranma, aquí en ff. La idea era escribir a partir de una frase dicha por Rusa: "Se podían oír murmullos, algunos quejidos y gemidos. Respiraban muy fuertemente. Un_así no_y otra voz respondió_¿así te gusta?." Sé que el periodo de entrega de historias ya re pasó, pero tenía el escrito comenzado desde hace un tiempo atrás, y pues, finalmente me decidí por terminarlo.

Pasando a otras cosas, espero regresar pronto con alguno de los fics que tengo pendientes. He tenido algunos contratiempos de salud por ahí que no me dejaban concentrarme nada en esto n_n Pero ya estoy algo mejor y espero estar apareciendo de nuevo muy pronto.

Nos vemos.


End file.
